Rise and Fall
by Penguins Stealing My Sanity
Summary: HPDM slash. Oneshot. Harry feels a bit vulnerable, Draco decides to take advangtage... Warning: rape! Oh, and it's a songfic. Read, review, enjoy!


**Title:** Rise and Fall  
**Author:** Penguins Stealing My Sanity  
**Disclaimer:** I hereby disclaim  
**Summary:** "_**You** came to **me**. **You** wanted this. I remind you of that as I do what you thought you wanted me to…"_ Crappy summary, I know, but I really liked those lines and I'm too tired to write anything better here.  
**Genre:** Slash, Romance…I think…, songfic  
**Warnings:** Slash, HP/DM, RAPE, a little OOC  
**Rating:** R

**Setting: **Uh…doesn't really matter…Let's say sixth year. It's Christmas. Yippee.

I was in a bit of a dark mood when I wrote this…and then I got the 10 Years CD (_The Autumn Effect_, great CD, go buy it) and I heard the song "The Recipe" and it fit this whole idea I had for this fic. I wasn't going to put it in here, but the penguins made me. So, enjoy. And R&R!

**- Rise and Fall -**

**:> By Penguins Stealing My Sanity :>**

Christmas. I hate Christmas. All the false cheerfulness, pretending to be happy…I got tired of all that shit when I was young.

I'm the only Slytherin in my year left over Christmas break, one of the only Slytherins in the whole school, and I'm lying on my bed in my dorm room, staring up at the ceiling, my mind full of nothing but how much I hate Christmas.

There's a knock on the door.

All my anger explodes at the interruption. "Go away!" I bellow. Pleased that I've gotten rid of any further interruptions, I settle back against the pillows and return to my staring.

Hesitantly, another knock.

"What don't you understand about 'go away', you little—?"

I yank the door open, and, much to my surprise, it's Potter standing there. "Draco…" he breathes.

I slam the door in his face.

"Malfoy—_Draco_—please… I—I need to talk to you…"

"What do you want, Potty?" I call, not opening the door.

"I need to talk to you," he repeated.

"_Me_? Why not go cry to one of your Gryffindor friends?"

"_Please_, Draco…"

Since when does he call me 'Draco'? I'm 'Malfoy' and he's 'Potter'; it's been that way for six years. I don't think I've ever heard him say my first name… Merlin, he must be more messed-up than he sounds.

"This had better be fast, Potter." I open the door again, and he looks hopefully up at me, emerald eyes gleaming in the light of the one lamp that lights _my_ dormitory. Before I can stop him, he ducks under my arm—he's scrawny enough to do that—and is in the room. I glare at him, and slam the door closed. "How did you get in here?" I demand. "These are the _Slytherin_ rooms."

"I know. A first-year was coming out, and I just…walked in. No one's down in the common room…" His voice trails off, and he stars down at his shoes.

I sigh again, guessing that this is going to be long and tedious. I decide to skip all the 'pleasantries' and get right to the point.

"What the hell do you want, Potter?"

He looks up at me, and his eyes are wide, pleading, glimmering with tears. "I—I need to _feel_ something…anything… I can't feel anything…it's so cold… I need something…someone…need to feel something…"

What was he getting at?

"Please, Draco. I—I don't know who else to go to…everyone's gone…I feel so alone…"

So he came to me? The little idiot really was messed up. "Spit it out, Potter, I haven't got much time."

"Draco…I want you…_need_ you…"

"Disgusting, Potter! Get out!"

He really starts crying now, and I stare in shock. The Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived—_crying_? Merlin, this wasn't working.

"Please, Draco. I'm dying…there won't be anything left of me…I just need to feel something, anything. Please…"

I look down at the scrawny, crying boy, and—shockingly—I begin to feel pity for the Golden Boy. I know what it's like to be alone… No, I can't—! It's _Potter_ for Merlin's sake! But…

**Lives swallow the infatuation**

**Cleverly seduced**

**Evil's in the stink of you**

**Rise and fall we decompose**

"Alright, Potter—but we do this _my_ way."

_(A/N: I have no idea why Draco suddenly changes his mind, so let's just say that the penguins make him, eh? )_

He nods, a look of hopefulness on his pale face.

"Clothes off," I order, and he strips faster than I would have thought possible. I point at my bed, and he quickly goes over to it and lays down, waiting. I almost smile, but shake my head instead. Why am I doing this?

**Rest against the sore**

**Push breathe and pull**

**Ripping out compassion**

**Instincts adapting**

**Sin sings a moan**

**In slides night**

**Unite and spread the heart apart**

**And smile of pain**

_(A/N: Sorry about the interruptions, but I just wanted to give a friendly warning that this may be a teensy bit graphic. If you haven't got it figured out by now, this is SLASH! And rape. Don't like, hit the friendly little 'back' button and run far far away. Last chance…twisted stuff starting now…)_

I rummage in the chest at the foot of my bed, eventually pulling out a coil of rope. I grin, and move to the side of the bed. I stretch Potter's arms above his head and tie his wrists together, then tie them to a part of the headboard.

**I can't show my true embrace**

**Now that you're subdued**

**I begin to weaken you**

**Rise and fall we decompose**

_(A/N: Last interruption, I swear! Draco is, from this point on, going to refer to Harry as 'you'; as in 'you cry' or 'you laugh', etc. K? Read on!)_

I slowly remove my robe; out of the corners of my eyes, I see you watching me, eyes wide, eager, waiting. I negligently toss my robe, and it lands on one of the dorm's chairs. You begin to breath faster as I slowly, oh so slowly, pull my shirt off over my head and let it fall to the floor. Your emerald eyes drink in the sight of me, and I'm still half-dressed. I grin and reach down to unbutton my pants.

By the time all my clothes litter the floor, you're writhing and moaning, begging me, straining against the rope that hold you to the bed. I laugh, and slowly move forward. I snatch your glasses from your face and set them on the bedside table, then sneer down at you.

**Prey on the masses**

**Conscience relapses**

**The less we think and**

**more we drink our actions are casual**

**While sin sings a moan**

And then I'm on top of you, straddling your thighs, and I grab your erect member. You moan loudly and arch your back into me, trying to drive your hips against mine. I laugh mockingly and run my hands up and down your hard shaft, and you continue moaning and writhing helplessly.

"_Feel_ that, Potter?" I taunt, my own breath quickening as I move my hands faster and faster, harder and harder, until I tire of that 'game'. Then, I rise up on my knees, and flip you over onto your stomach. You're too surprised to react until I'm already on top of you, pressing myself down against your back, tightly gripping your shoulders. I whisper in your ear, "Ever done this before, Potter?"

You shake your head without a word, and I smile again.

**Lives swallow the infatuation**

**Cleverly seduced**

**Evil's in the stink of you**

**Rise and fall**

**We decompose**

I don't prepare you in any way except to tell you, mockingly, to brace yourself. I don't make it any easier for you as I trust my hips forward between your forced-apart legs, forcing my erection into your opening. You scream in pain, and I force myself deeper into you, feeling skin and muscle alike break before my merciless onslaught.

I thrust harder, faster, deeper; grunting, groaning, laughing; listening to your cries, moans, screams of pain. _This_ is my way.

**Distance is safer than trust**

**Honestly honesty's a fable in love**

**Calloused**

**Shedding skin I start to grin as malice**

**Becomes my fuel**

_You_ came to _me_. _You_ wanted this. I remind you of that as I do what you thought you wanted me to…

You said you wanted me. _This_ is me, and you don't seem to want it at all anymore. But I don't care. I'm enjoying myself far too much to care what you feel.

"Feel it now, Potter?" I grunt. Your only response is a scream.

**I can't show my true embrace**

**Now that you're subdued**

**I begin to weaken you**

**Rise and fall we decompose**

I can feel myself nearing the time when I'm going to come. I don't know why, but I suddenly lurch forward, plant my hands against the back of your head, forcing your face down into the pillows as I thrust harder and harder, grinding my hips against you. You struggle wildly, fighting now for air, but you've no real way to struggle. Your hands are still tied, and you're too small to fight against me. I laugh loudly as I pump harder; and then, with a final thrust, I come. I hear your muffled scream, only slightly louder than my own groan. And then, satisfied, I pull myself out of you and roll over onto the bed, laying on my back and smirking up at the ceiling as I hear you sobbing next to me.

**Shedding skin I start to grin as malice**

**Becomes my fuel**

Eventually I untie you from the bed, watch idly as you slowly, painfully pull your clothes on, then race from the room, tears spilling from your jewel eyes.

I laugh softly to myself and return my attention to the ceiling. Perhaps Christmas wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Well? D'ja like it? Like I said, a bit dark, but… (_shrug)_ I'm happy with it. So are the penguins. ,**':7** Hey, that's a really cool penguin thing! It looks a bit disgruntled… Erm, sorry. I'm easily distracted…my T-shirt says so… 

Right, so review now…please? If you do, I'll give you one of my penguins… (_wiggles eyebrows_) No? Well, review anyway.

Fear the penguins:>


End file.
